nationfandomcom-20200223-history
West Wave
West Wave is a popular Lovian radio channel broadcasting news, popular music hits, light entertainment programs and talk shows and chats. It was founded by Pierlot McCrooke in April 2008 as Pierlot Radio. December 2009, when it was incorporated into Founders Inc, its name changed to West Wave. The channel's famous talking heads are Pierlot McCrooke (Pierlot's Morning Show) and Arthur Jefferson (Russio and The Evening). Its station frequency is at 98.8 MHz. __TOC__ Programming Schedule Notable programs Actually The World and news broadcasts Actually The World is the daily evening news broadcast on West Wave. From Monday to Friday, Actually The News is broadcast from 6 PM to 8 PM. In the weekends, specific news programs are aired. On Saturday, there's News At Noon around lunch time, and The World at 4 PM. The World is a broad and thorough international news broadcast. After two hours of The World, the Saturday News Review airs, including special reports and week overviews. On Sunday, there's News At Noon at 12 AM and the Sunday News Review at 6 PM. Hit Radio Hit Radio is one of West Wave's major pop music programs. On weekdays, it is broadcast after Pierlot's Morning Show until noon (9 AM to 12 AM). Hit Radio is the most mainstream program on air. Only Music Pierlot's Morning Show Pierlot's Morning Show is a popular radio show hosted by Pierlot McCrooke, the original founder and owner of Pierlot Radio, which later became West Wave. The Morning Show is West Wave's flagship program. Pierlot McCrooke gives the listeners a warm wake-up call, and discusses and comments on the newspaper headlines. There is sports, news, interviews, entertainment, and the famous and feared joke section, on a daily basis on weekdays, from 6 to 9 AM. In February 2010, sidekick Mary Finney was introduced. Russio Russio is "culture at its best." On Tuesdays and Wednesday, Russio digs deep into the world of arts and popular, both high and low, popular and alternative. The program's host, Arthur Jefferson, brings in exciting people from the cultural scene often and discusses their work, our their latest project, our somebody else's. From 2 PM to 4 PM, West Wave is all about arts, literature, poetry, theatre, cinema, comic books, religion, new media, etc. The Evening When people tune in to West Wave around 8 PM on Mondays, Tuesday, Thursdays, and Fridays, their host Arthur Jefferson welcomes them with light alternative music from all over the globe. The Evening is a three hour program on Monday and Tuesday, and a two hour program on Thursday and Friday. The program brings great music from various genres and countries, often edgy but always rather accessible music. In between, Arthur hosts a couple of call-in games and clearifies some of the day's top news stories with telephone interviews and topic overviews. On Fridays at 22:30, Jefferson brings an overview of the week's cultural events. The Lighter Side As its name suggests, The Lighter Side is all about light pop music. Songs are brought together with Rina Delano and Barry Tucker's easy chattering. An entertaining program on Mondays from noon till 4 PM and on Thursdays and Fridays from 12 AM until 2 PM. See also * Founders Inc * Pierlot McCrooke * Rockafellow Category:Founders Inc Category:Radio station